


Treasured

by janetcarter



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Consent, F/F, Pre-Series, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Denise shows Michelle just how much she appreciates her.





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).

Denise had never thought she would have this: a beautiful wife resting beside her, a baby of their own on the way, and a future where she could be _ happy _. Sometimes she was still expecting to open her eyes and wake up to a world where none of this was hers, but it was always Michelle’s face greeting her in the morning. It was the same face and, in recent months, the same swollen belly she kissed goodnight.

In the low lighting, she wrapped her arm around Michelle. They listened to the raindrops pattering against the window, letting them be the only two--three--in the world. The baby traced its foot across Michelle’s stomach, a mobile little bump beneath Denise’s hand. She smiled into the crook of Michelle’s neck. 

“Feel that?” Michelle asked.

Denise nodded against her. “Yes. I can’t believe you get to experience that all the time.” 

“It does come at the price of being kept up all night by his kicking,” Michelle commented, meeting Denise’s hand on her abdomen. 

“Very true.” With Denise’s career, pregnancy wasn’t really an option. It was something she was told she’d have to do her entire life, and something she probably would have done if she hadn’t stood up to her mother. She couldn’t complain that, in a scenario that had never seemed possible, she wasn’t the one carrying. 

Their fingers rested intertwined on Michelle’s abdomen. Although the motion was settling down, she couldn’t help notice Michelle still shifting uncomfortably. 

“Let me make it up to you.”

Michelle hummed as Denise shifted so she could kiss her shoulder. “Hmm?” 

“I just want you to know,” Denise explained between lowering kisses, “how much I appreciate you.” 

Michelle laughed softly. “I certainly won’t object to that.” 

Denise grinned and helped Michelle prop herself up against the pillows. She couldn’t help eyeing Michelle’s enlarged breasts, barely contained by her tank top. It pained her to not give them the attention they deserved, but they’d become all too sensitive recently. She decided she would have to make her next move extra special, then, taking advantage of Michelle’s newfound sensitivities lower down. 

As she trailed kisses down Michelle’s bump, the scent of her lavender lotion filled her nostrils. Her fingers parted around her distended navel and traced stretch marks. Stroking down the curve of Michelle’s belly left her hands tangling into black curls. 

Denise teased Michelle’s clit through the damp fabric, eliciting breathy_ “Denise” _laced with desperation. She eased off Michelle’s underwear beneath the sheets, slowly tracing her gorgeous thighs along the way.

With Michelle’s legs parted, Denise encircled her clit with the tip of her tongue. Michelle panted and arched into her. She let her finger take over so her tongue could move lower, dipping inside as she explored slick folds.

As it was hard not to smile with her wife in such a state, Denise decided to let her fingers take over entirely. Denise nudged her clit before slipping several fingers inside with ease. The action elicited a sharp gasp from Michelle. Pumping in and out, she quickly established a rhythm with Michelle’s moans that only increased in tempo. 

It didn’t take much before Michelle came undone, crying out with an intensity she’d never reached before pregnancy. While it was certainly a bonus of her condition, Denise let herself attribute it to her own abilities when she felt particularly proud of herself. This was one of those times. 

As she made her way back to the spot beside Michelle, Denise couldn’t help kissing her belly once more. 

Once Michelle regained her composure, Denise asked: “So, did that help balance out the kicking and nausea and headaches?”

Michelle gently stroked her cheek. “Only because it was you.”

With a yawn ending her sentence, Michelle waddled off to the bathroom. Denise followed so she could wash up and redo her disheveled ponytail. 

When they eventually went to sleep and Denise closed her eyes, she was confident it’d be Michelle’s face beside her when the sun shone again.


End file.
